Drunk
by AAML Chat
Summary: Ash gets drunk and reveals some secrets...


Hey guys!!! Sorry, I haven't been able to write any new fics for a LONG time, cuz I been GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! But it's ok now, cuz my dad officially ungrounded me last night!!! Now that school's out, we won't be writing anymore stories at school... but we already have... lemme count... brb... about 8 already we need to publish on ff.net, AND we will be writing more stories on Instant Messenger!!!! Yaaa!!! I hope this funny FanFic will prove my apologies.  
  
-MewGurl  
---------------------  
This FanFic was written in Science class and lunch by MewGurl and Princess_Misty_2000. (Those are our pen names, in case you haven't noticed.) Since Princess_Misty_2000's Pen Name is sooo long, I shortened it in the story to "PM2000". Sorry Misty!! Again, if you didn't read our other story/ies, the things in parenthesis are our mental thoughts or notes to each other. Ok? Enjoy!  
---------------------  
"Drunk"  
  
  
PM2000: One day, Tracey Died.  
  
MewGurl: Ash and Misty spent the rest of the day rejoicing.  
  
PM2000: "Yay! He's finally gone!! NO MORE TRACEY!!" Misty yelled, hugging Ash in pure joy.  
  
MewGurl: Ash returned the hug, cheering gleefully.  
  
PM2000: (What color am I supposed to color kidneys on the worksheet? Anyways...) They both quickly let go, noticing what they were doing.  
(Ok, never mind... what color are a stomach and a large intestine?)  
  
MewGurl: (Dunno... look in the index.)  
Surprised at what they had done, they looked at each other... AND STARTED BOUNCING UP AND DOWN AND UP AND DOWN AND UP.... (Shakes head... I'm ok now...) and shouting "YEAH!!! TRACEY IS DEAD!!!!"  
  
PM2000: "Yay yay yay yay! (Getting tired of writing yay!) He's gone forever! No more sketches! No more stupid attempts to get us to fall in love with each other... oops!" Misty says and quickly covers her mouth, of course, blushing. (I'm too lazy to spell 7, ok?)  
  
MewGurl: (Spell seven?!)  
  
PM2000: ( |_|=\\ right!)  
  
MewGurl: (whatever. Sometimes I wonder about you....)  
Anyways, Misty and Ash both blush.  
  
PM2000: "Sorry Ash. I didn't mean to say that. It was just that I got too excited and... well... you wanna go get a drink?" (They're both over 21, ok?)  
  
MewGurl: (ok... yeah...) "Ok" Ash said, blushing. (It took over 7 years for Tracey to die?!!)  
  
PM2000: (It was a slow and very very very very very very painful death.)  
  
MewGurl: (Yaaay!! Anyways, continue the story!)  
  
PM2000: "So, you wanna go?" Misty asks.  
  
MewGurl: "I said yeah!" Ash says. (Sometimes I feel like I AM Ash, not MewGurl!!! No fair!! I wanna be Misty!!)  
  
PM2000: (Sorry!) "Ok, well, lets go!"  
  
****AT THE BAR****  
  
MewGurl: *sip sluuuuurp*  
"Aaaah, that was good."  
"Yeah, har!" Ash agrees, drunkenly.  
(Hey, ya know how when people are drunk, they don't know what they are doing or saying, etc.? Teeheehee...)  
  
PM2000: (Duh!! That's the whole reason I made them get drunk!!)  
  
MewGurl: (Okies!! Teeheehee)  
"Har, ya know wut, Mizdey?" Misty was a LOT less drunk than Ash. No, she wasn't even drunk at all!  
  
PM2000: (ok) "What Ashy boy?" Misty asks him.  
  
MewGurl: "Hey Duplica-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca..." shakes head. "ca-ca-ca-ca..."  
  
PM2000: "Well, it's good you can still remember things. I'm not Duplica, Ashy, I'm Misty!"  
  
MewGurl: "Misty wut-ut-ut?"  
  
PM2000: "Aw, Ashy, stoppit." Misty walked over to Ash and held him cuz he was starting to look like he was gonna faint. "Ash, lean on my shoulder, k?"  
  
MewGurl: "Huh? Mizdey Ketchum-all?"  
  
PM2000: "Did you just call me Misty Ketchum?" She said, staring into his drunken eyes.  
  
MewGurl: "Be Mizdey Ketchum-all for me."  
  
PM2000: "Ok, Ash, I'll be Misty Ketchum for you." she said, knowing better than to make a drunken person mad.  
  
MewGurl: "Me wuv Mizdey Ketchum-all."  
  
PM2000: "I love you too, Ash."  
  
MewGurl: "Really?"  
  
PM2000: "Ya"  
  
MewGurl: "Really really?"  
  
PM2000: "Really really Ash."  
  
MewGurl: (0:p - Ash smiled.  
  
PM2000: (How cute!! It has a hat!)  
"Are you ok Ash?"  
  
MewGurl: All of a sudden, his face turned back to normal. "Yeah, I'm fine, Misty, and I was never drunk either!"  
  
PM2000: "WHAT?!"  
  
MewGurl: "I said I'm not drunk."  
  
PM2000: "B-b-but you... WHAT!?"  
  
MewGurl: "Was any of that you said true?"  
  
PM2000: "All of it."  
  
MewGurl: "Haha, me too." he blushed.  
  
PM2000: "Really?"  
  
MewGurl: "Yuppy!"  
  
PM2000: (Hey! That's my word!!) "Really really?"  
  
MewGurl: (Well, that's my phrase!) "Really really really REALLY!!"  
  
PM2000: "Oh, really?"  
  
MewGurl: "STOPPIT W/ THE REALLY's, IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
PM2000: "I love you too."  
  
MewGurl: Ash smiled. "Will you be my Misty Ketchum?"  
  
PM2000: "Of course I will, Ashy, but one question. What was with the Duplica thing?"  
  
MewGurl: "I was s'posed to be drunk, wasn't I? And besides, Duplica called me Ashy Boy."  
  
PM2000: "Well...ok... I guess I forgive you."  
  
MewGurl: "Apology accepted."  
  
PM2000: "So what do we do now?"  
  
MewGurl: "Marry me."  
  
PM2000: "Of course I will Ash, I love you forever and always."  
  
MewGurl: "Me too" Ash said, and kissed her.  
  
--------------------  
  
The End!!!! I hope you like it!! I do. Well, I better let you go, so I can type up another fic. Seeya!  
  
-MewGurl 


End file.
